


Wanna hog you all to myself

by jeongcheongs



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Chengcheng has one line sorry, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promposals, Zhengkun are highschool teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Prom is coming up, and Xukun makes a deal with his Grade Twelves.





	Wanna hog you all to myself

**Author's Note:**

> This took me an hour to write yet I'm still not done with the next chapter of "Not Weird, Just Limited Edition" so IM SO SO SORRY to those that read that fic cause I'm having extreme writers block on that fic >//o//<
> 
> Meanwhile I hope you guys enjoy this~~
> 
> BTW I CREATED A [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/jeongcheongs) follow me for a good time (idk how to use twitter someone teach me)
> 
> oh also used to be "yehetbunny"

“Mr. Kun, you’re going to prom, right?”

 

Xukun looks up from his desk at the question, one of his eager students waving his hand in the air to get his attention.

 

“I don’t know, Justin. We’ll have to see how well you do on your exams.”

 

Justin groans, reminded of what hell the next two weeks would be for them. “Mr. Kun, can we please just relax for this lesson. I don’t wanna work today.”

 

Murmurs rise throughout the whole class, heads nodding along with Justin’s suggestion.

 

Xukun smiles, his students may be loud and rowdy at times, not listening to him when he tried to teach, but he had gotten to know them really well throughout the four years he had taught them. The whole lot of them were graduating in less than two months, and Xukun really was going to miss them.

 

“Why don’t we do it like this, okay? If everyone finishes all their compositions today and gets above an ninety-percent on our mock exams, then I’ll sign up to chaperone for prom.”

 

The whole class stills, turning around to whisper among each other as they considered Xukun’s deal.

 

“How about this,” Justin stands, facing Xukun. “If everyone finishes their compositions today and we get a ninety-five-percent average on our mock exams, you’ll sign up to chaperone for prom _and_ ask Mr. Zhu to go as your date.”

 

Xukun blinks in surprise, slightly taken back at the extra condition added in before quickly changing his face back to a soft smile.

 

“Okay, if you all stick to the conditions, then I’ll ask Mr. Zhu to prom.”

 

 

———

 

 

“Hey baby.” Xukun chirps as he walks into the teachers’ lounge, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “So I made a deal with my grade twelves today.”

 

“Hm?” Xukun’s boyfriend, Mr. Zhu Zhengting, squirms in response, trying to make himself a cup of coffee as Xukun licks a wet strip along the neck of the school’s favourite physical education teacher. “What are they making you do this time?”

 

“Well I can’t tell you what exactly, but it’s definitely about you~” Xukun teases, poking his boyfriend at the waist when Zhengting swats an arm at him, demanding to know what they said in class.

 

“No can do, babe. My lips are sealed until the time is right.” Xukun leans over to peck Zhengting lightly on the lips, smiling when he feels Zhengting chase after his lips as he pulls away.

 

“By the way, I think my grade twelves ship us two or something.” Xukun says as they settle down against one another on the grey, worn-out couch. “Especially Justin, he keeps sending me smug, yet kind of disgusted looks.”

 

Zhengting laughs a full laugh, leaning his body weight against Xukun as he wheezes, trying to regain his breath.

 

“Of course it would be Justin out of everyone.” Zhengting chuckles, leaning back to look at Xukun. “He thinks I have a crush on you.”

 

“But don’t you have a crush on me?”  Xukun gasps in fake shock, hands clutching his chest as if he was just shot. “I thought you loved me!”

 

“It’s not a crush if we’re dating, Kun.” Zhengting rolls his eyes, flicking Xukun on his forehead. “Don’t be a baby, you know I love you.”

 

Xukun beams, leaning over to kiss Zhengting properly, moving him to rest on his lap as Zhengting snakes his arms around Xukun’s neck, hands running through his hair.

 

“So you’re still not going to tell me what deal you made with your kids?” Zhengting asks when he pulls away for air, sending a pout at his boyfriend. “Even after that amazing kiss?”

 

“Nope, sorry babe.” Xukun smirks, nuzzling Zhengting’s neck with his nose.

 

“Well then I guess I’ll just have to try harder.” Zhengting says before leaning down and connecting their lips together again.

 

 

———

 

 

“Mr. Kun! Do you have our mocks back yet?” Justin screams when Xukun enters the classroom, thick binder stacked atop his laptop and usual pile of papers. 

 

“I actually do, Mr. Huang.” Xukun smiles, settling his things down onto his desk. “I suppose you would love to know what the class got now.”

 

Heads nod throughout the class, looking forward to hearing what they got for their exams. 

 

“Well then you better work hard today, cause I won’t tell you unless you guys stay on task.”

 

Everyone collectively groans, but sets to work anyways, since no one can really say no to Mr. Kun.

 

Surprisingly, an hour pass by really quickly, and Xukun pulls the stack of exams out from his binder, calling out names and handing them to the respective students.

 

“And lastly… Justin.” The teenager bounces up to grab his exam, eyes quickly scanning through it and cheering as he takes his grade in. The rest of the class is in a similar state, most completely relieved that they wouldn’t have to bring a bad grade home. A few others… maybe they’ll do better next time.

 

“Mr. Kun, so what is the class average?” Fan ChengCheng, another one of Xukun’s students, ask, voice raising in excitement. 

 

The whole class chitters with eagerness, wanting to know the overall results of their class.

 

“I would say all of you did really well, and I’m really proud cause I know everyone tried their best.” Xukun starts, smiling as he looks down at his files. “From all twenty-eight of you, the class average is…. ninety-four-point-eight-percent.”

 

The class is silent, before screams and complaints pour out of the students’ mouths at the mere loss of zero-point-two-percent.

 

“This is unfair, Mr. Kun!” Justin screams, running over to Xukun’s desk in protest. “Our grades always round up, so this technically counts as a ninety-five!”

 

Words of agreement flutter through the classroom, demanding that their teacher round their average marks up.

 

Xukun rubs his chin with his fingers, looking up as if he was thinking, before letting out a exaggerated “ _Fine,_ I’ll round it up this time.”

 

The class cheers, already shouting out ideas of how Xukun could prompose to Zhengting.

 

 

———

 

 

“Oh shoot~ He’s calling me, what do I do? Pick up? But I’m not ready! I—okay okay I’ll pick it up.”

 

“Hey, where are you?” Is the first thing Xukun hears when he accepts the call.

 

“Hey Zhengting, sorry I’m a little busy right now. Graduations and all that.” Xukun replies, his students all watching him like a hawk in his classroom.

 

It was Friday after school, a little under a month before prom night, and Xukun and majority of his grade twelve students were in his classroom, helping their teacher get ready to ask Zhengting to go to prom.

 

“No worries, Kun! I’ll just come find you! You’re in your classroom, right? I’m on my way!” Zhengting slams on the _End Call_ button, cutting Xukun off before he can even say anything else.

 

“Oh no, he’s on his way now! I’m not ready, you’re all not even supposed to be here!” Xukun says, trying to keep his cool as he tries to think of a way to change his mess of a classroom (courtesy of his students) into promposal material.

 

“It’ll be fine, Mr. Kun, we’ll handle it the mess, just get everything else ready.”

 

With a whole classroom full of students helping Xukun prepare, the classroom changes from a pigsty to a considerably cleaner classroom. Xukun clutches what he needs in the chest, not even sure if his plan would work.

 

Xukun hears the music room doors click open, and everyone in the classroom shushes when Zhengting steps in to be greeted by a pink and black pig dressed in a a pink fluffy bunny costume walking towards him, a pink note in it’s mouth. Zhengting squeals, picking the little pig up, cuddling it to his chest as he takes the note from the pig’s mouth.

 

“ _Oink Oink Oink?_ ” Zhengting reads out loud, walking further into the classroom and making eye contact with Xukun, sending him a bright smile. “That means ‘Will you go to prom with me’ in piglish. I just really want to _hog_ you all to myself cause I’m real _piggy_ when it comes to my prom dates.”

 

By this point, Zhengting was standing in front of Xukun, eyes shining as he peers up at his boyfriend. “Is this from you?”

 

Xukun laughs, pinching Zhengting’s soft cheeks. “Of course it is, who else?”

 

“I dunno, I thought it was Mr. Pig here that’s promprosing to me.” Zhengting teases, eyes squinting in a giggle. 

 

“Just answer the question, will you?” Xukun fakes a groan, even though the look in his eye tells Zhengting that his boyfriend is just joking around.

 

“Of course I will, Kunkun.” Zhengting leans in to kiss Xukun when someone just _screams,_ and both of their heads whip around to see Justin standing behind the drum set, mouth open and eyes wide as he points an accusatory finger at the two teachers.

 

“Not in front of us, Zhengting! Go make out with Mr. Kun somewhere else!” 

 

The whole class, hidden behind the various instruments around the classroom, breaks out into laughter, standing up and coming out from their hiding spots as Zhengting blushes a dark red, telling Justin to “Oh my god, _shut up_ , you brat” and whispering a frantic “You let your kids stay and watch?”

 

“They were the ones that helped me!” Xukun returns, wrapping his arms around Zhengting and the class groans. “They said that if they got a ninety-five-percent average on their mocks I would have to prompose to you, and they did so—”

 

“Wait, so if they didn’t reach the goal then you wouldn’t have promposed to me?” Zhengting sends Xukun a fake pout. Xukun can’t help but lean over and peck Zhengting on the lips, forgetting that his class was there until they break out in screams of protest, quickly bidding the teachers goodbye and running out the classroom, not wanting to witness anything else happen between the two teachers.

 

“Well at least we’re alone now.” Zhengting smiles, before leaning in to kiss Xukun one more time.

 

 

———

 

 

“Don’t you think it’s weird that Justin knows so much about us? He literally called you Zhengting just now!”

 

“Justin? Xukun I’ve told you at least seven times that he’s my neighbour and practically knows everything about me, I’ve known him since I was six! Don’t you ever listen to me?”

 

“I do! I just get distracted by how beautiful you are.”

 

“You’re so dumb, Xukun.”

 

“Only for you, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why this took me so quick to write like WHAT
> 
> So I hope you guys liked this I'm actually home sick right now which is why I have time to work on this rip
> 
> I wrote this based off how the grade twelves in my school were asking teachers to go to prom and all and I was like "why not throw Zhengkun in that?" and also the pig is the cute pig in idol producer that they were playing with
> 
> I'm working on a Zhengyi too right now but idk how long it will take (im so soft for zhengyi too omg)
> 
> Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I really really appreciate feedback and all so :))
> 
> But thank you for reading and I hope ya'll have a great day!


End file.
